The game
by Kay1lovely
Summary: Kayla jean is no ordinary girl she's part of a sick game for someones entertainment. But you have to find your true love first to find your inner power from when you kiss him.
1. Found him

As everyone finished packing and coming to from Layla's beatings Layla said

"Thank you for helping me and Lucy


	2. Training time

As I walked in the door of my new school I cringe at the horror of just yesterday and I fight back tears as I neared a corner a plump elderly woman with smooth skin said" Oh you must be Kayla let me direct you towards the student council room you have to check on your enrollment forums." " Thank you may I ask why you wanted me to join your fine establishment of a school." " Your I.Q score 210 and many more achievements." we started to talk more until a room with the words student couincil plastered on it. " well thank you ma'am and I'll try to do your school justice and get it the respect that's needed." I closed the door and sighed a sigh of relief and turned around to meet to golden to brown orbs filled with couristy.

" Ahem um I'm looking for for the student body president Nathaniel." That snapped him out of his trance he looked me up and down and blushed at the sight of me. I wore dark denin jeans flare out at the ankles, a toob top that was green and a light see through green jacket and some black pumps. " w-well your looking at him are you the new student Kayla Jean well you need $25, your I.D, and a form your parents need to sign ,I'll double check." I nodded and left he seemed like just another pretty face then again I do make him nervous.

TIME SKIP 2HRS

I-I can't believe I hurt 3 people Ken, Castiel, and Amber I fixed them all they should feel like a new person but still using violence is a huge NO!

After that I ran into the garden and cried then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned ready for an attacker then there stood a beauty of a man with fields of pure grass and hair just like it too. "Don't cry because for every other secret that's stings there is a beautiful flower Thats just as sweet as you." He then put a flower in my hair and we kissed. All the flowers bloomed and an arch came over us with some really beautiful integrate design.

" You're the one I've looked for you and now I've found you", I said in a happy joyous tone "Here take my hand and all will be explained." He took my hand and we jumped from rooftop to rooftop to stop in a field with an old man " Sensii I've found him I've found him!" " So you are Kayla's activer, hm ok I'll tell you what Kayla is and what you are**." **

**In the next episode of all my children LOL. Nah but this is my first ever fan fiction ,yah. So please review;).**


	3. Notes

As I walked in the door of my new school I cringe at the horror of just yesterday and I fight back tears as I neared a corner a plump elderly woman with smooth skin said" Oh you must be Kayla let me direct you towards the student council room you have to check on your enrollment forums." " Thank you may I ask why you wanted me to join your fine establishment of a school." " Your I.Q score 210 and many more achievements." we started to talk more until a room with the words student couincil plastered on it. " well thank you ma'am and I'll try to do your school justice and get it the respect that's needed." I closed the door and sighed a sigh of relief and turned around to meet to golden to brown orbs filled with couristy.

" Ahem um I'm looking for for the student body president Nathaniel." That snapped him out of his trance he looked me up and down and blushed at the sight of me. I wore dark denin jeans flare out at the ankles, a toob top that was green and a light see through green jacket and some black pumps. " w-well your looking at him are you the new student Kayla Jean well you need $25, your I.D, and a form your parents need to sign ,I'll double check." I nodded and left he seemed like just another pretty face then again I do make him nervous.

TIME SKIP 2HRS

I-I can't believe I hurt 3 people Ken, Castiel, and Amber I fixed them all they should feel like a new person but still using violence is a huge NO!

After that I ran into the garden and cried then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned ready for an attacker then there stood a beauty of a man with fields of pure grass and hair just like it too. "Don't cry because for every other secret that's stings there is a beautiful flower Thats just as sweet as you." He then put a flower in my hair and we kissed. All the flowers bloomed and an arch came over us with some really beautiful integrate design.

" You're the one I've looked for you and now I've found you", I said in a happy joyous tone "Here take my hand and all will be explained." He took my hand and we jumped from rooftop to rooftop to stop in a field with an old man " Sensii I've found him I've found him!" " So you are Kayla's activer, hm ok I'll tell you what Kayla is and what you are**." **

**In the next episode of all my children LOL. Nah but this is my first ever fan fiction ,yah. So please review;).**


	4. Fight on!

As I walked in the door of my new school I cringe at the horror of just yesterday and I fight back tears as I neared a corner a plump elderly woman with smooth skin said" Oh you must be Kayla let me direct you towards the student council room you have to check on your enrollment forums." " Thank you may I ask why you wanted me to join your fine establishment of a school." " Your I.Q score 210 and many more achievements." we started to talk more until a room with the words student couincil plastered on it. " well thank you ma'am and I'll try to do your school justice and get it the respect that's needed." I closed the door and sighed a sigh of relief and turned around to meet to golden to brown orbs filled with couristy.

" Ahem um I'm looking for for the student body president Nathaniel." That snapped him out of his trance he looked me up and down and blushed at the sight of me. I wore dark denin jeans flare out at the ankles, a toob top that was green and a light see through green jacket and some black pumps. " w-well your looking at him are you the new student Kayla Jean well you need $25, your I.D, and a form your parents need to sign ,I'll double check." I nodded and left he seemed like just another pretty face then again I do make him nervous.

TIME SKIP 2HRS

I-I can't believe I hurt 3 people Ken, Castiel, and Amber I fixed them all they should feel like a new person but still using violence is a huge NO!

After that I ran into the garden and cried then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned ready for an attacker then there stood a beauty of a man with fields of pure grass and hair just like it too. "Don't cry because for every other secret that's stings there is a beautiful flower Thats just as sweet as you." He then put a flower in my hair and we kissed. All the flowers bloomed and an arch came over us with some really beautiful integrate design.

" You're the one I've looked for you and now I've found you", I said in a happy joyous tone "Here take my hand and all will be explained." He took my hand and we jumped from rooftop to rooftop to stop in a field with an old man " Sensii I've found him I've found him!" " So you are Kayla's activer, hm ok I'll tell you what Kayla is and what you are**." **

**In the next episode of all my children LOL. Nah but this is my first ever fan fiction ,yah. So please review;).**


	5. Why

"Ok don't think that you'll just be sitting there you'll be busy hot lips." Even though I said it dully he still blushed " You know when you blush you look like a tamato." That seemed to only deepen his blush, I couldn't help but giggle. Why giggle when this is over he'll leave you. "Ok so go and stand next to the tree I'll run and shoot the arrows at the tree." " Why doI have to stand next to the tree?"" Sometimes I shoot a little to the left you should force my body not to shoot the left and you'll see something pretty cool after this so just bear with me ok." " Ok~~""Ready?""Yes" I ran as fast as I could and shot it, everything went in slow motion and I hit the tree I stopped imediately and said "Check the petals on the ground in front of the tree." He did as instructed and gasped "all the petals are split in two exactly. That's amazing!" I came over took and removed the arrow out the tree and healded the tree by putting my hand over the hole and a green light came over me and the tree and the hole was sealed. "Now for the cool thing I can control elements since all elements come from Earth look." I started to make it snow then I made it like my favorite season spring. " Get it snow doesn't bring water but spring." He had a beautiful smile on his face I turned to him and said "lets enjoy every spring together if you don't want to I understand entirely." " But I was hoping we could enjoy every season together I was hoping to become your boyfriend." I stared in amazement then hugged him and said " This won't get you out of training though I do have a 1hour breaks." He just stared then sulked in a coroner where did the corner come from? I taught him a few fighting tecniques to defend some of the cheaters in this game. The break was rather fun we rolled in the grass and we found out were both ticklish. After break was over we heard" I told them where you are and now your forced to fight!" Five woman came around us and said "we will win for our yangs!" I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow and shot them all in the stomach no where serious enough to kill them. It looks like its true it's us against and all good things come to an end. I said " Think I know where the game master is let's get him and take my trophy."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok don't think that you'll just be sitting there you'll be busy hot lips." Even though I said it dully he still blushed " You know when you blush you look like a tamato." That seemed to only deepen his blush, I couldn't help but giggle. Why giggle when this is over he'll leave you. "Ok so go and stand next to the tree I'll run and shoot the arrows at the tree." " Why doI have to stand next to the tree?"" Sometimes I shoot a little to the left you should force my body not to shoot the left and you'll see something pretty cool after this so just bear with me ok." " Ok~~""Ready?""Yes" I ran as fast as I could and shot it, everything went in slow motion and I hit the tree I stopped imediately and said "Check the petals on the ground in front of the tree." He did as instructed and gasped "all the petals are split in two exactly. That's amazing!" I came over took and removed the arrow out the tree and healded the tree by putting my hand over the hole and a green light came over me and the tree and the hole was sealed. "Now for the cool thing I can control elements since all elements come from Earth look." I started to make it snow then I made it like my favorite season spring. " Get it snow doesn't bring water but spring." He had a beautiful smile on his face I turned to him and said "lets enjoy every spring together if you don't want to I understand entirely." " But I was hoping we could enjoy every season together I was hoping to become your boyfriend." I stared in amazement then hugged him and said " This won't get you out of training though I do have a 1hour breaks." He just stared then sulked in a coroner where did the corner come from? I taught him a few fighting tecniques to defend some of the cheaters in this game. The break was rather fun we rolled in the grass and we found out were both ticklish. After break was over we heard" I told them where you are and now your forced to fight!" Five woman came around us and said "we will win for our yangs!" I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow and shot them all in the stomach no where serious enough to kill them. It looks like its true it's us against and all good things come to an end. I said " Think I know where the game master is let's get him and take my trophy."


End file.
